Watcher Love
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Giles meets the new drama teacher who wiggles her way into his heart. This is my first Buffy the vampire attempt. So please enjoy and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do now own Buff the Vampire or it's Characters. But I do own mine. Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Giles had arrived at school early as usual. Adjusting his glasses as he squinted because of the sun, he spotted a women wondering the courtyard. She smiled when she saw him and approached.

"Can you help me?" She inquired when she was close.

He thought her voice sounded like angels and could only stare at her; her giggle brought him back.

Stumbling a little on he found the words, "Yes, I believe I could. Where…where is it you are going?" He asked.

"The theatre. I'm Miss Brown the new drama teacher, but you can call me Kennedy." She smiled holding her hand out.

Shaking it, "Giles, Rupert Giles." He told her before heading towards the theatre.

"So G what do you do here?" Kennedy asked following him.

Adjusting his glasses, "I'm the librarian here."

"I bet that's an interesting job." She said.

"More than you know. Well here we are." Giles stood in front of the door.

Smiling at him, "Thanks. Maybe sometime later you can show me what makes being a librarian interesting." Winking at him before heading inside.

Giles was standing in the hall where Kennedy left him "Hey Giles." Buffy bounced over to him.

"Buffy? Oh hi." He said, a little off in his own world.

Tilting her head, "What are you doing here in the hallway all alone anyways?"

"What are you doing here so early?" He countered.

"Mrs. Miller let me make up the test I missed last week." Buffy answered.

Heading down the hall to the library, "You shouldn't be skipping your classes Buffy."

"Next time I'll remember that when a group of vampires start terrorizing Sunnydale."

Nodding, "As long as you remember that." Walking into the library.

"He's completely wigged." Buffy shook her head at him.

Later that day the gang went to the library to see what Giles was up to but couldn't find him; the place seemed emptier than usual.

"I wonder where Giles is?" Willow pondered out loud.

Leaning on one of the tables, "Didn't know he was able to leave the library unless for emergencies." Xander joked.

Giles stood at the railing looking onto the courtyard of the school. He watched as Kennedy sat alone reading; he watched her munch away on her lunch as she turned page after page of what she was reading. Whatever it was she was reading held her attention well. He even lingered some when he saw Kennedy book mark her place and leave.

Turning around he saw Kennedy behind him. "I'm not fond of people watching me eat my lunch. But I would enjoy some company while eating with a certain British librarian, that I could be fond of." Smiling at him.

Giles watched Kennedy walk away. "What are you staring at?" Buffy asked as she appeared at Giles' side.

"Noth…nothing." He stuttered.

Placing her hands behind her back, Buffy commented, "She's pretty."

"I do not know what you're talking about." Walking away from her.

Following him, "I believe you do. Who is she?"

"So how was patrol last night?" Giles asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine don't tell me. But remember you can't keep this from me for long." Buffy skipped off.

Giles was in the library looking through some books when out of the corner of his eye he saw a body sit on the table next to him.

Kennedy smiled down at him. "Show me what is so interesting about being a librarian." Her long brunette hair hung in curls, framing her face.

"Right now?" He nervously asked.

Laughing, "No tomorrow; of course now."

He stood trying to think where to start first. Looking around nothing seemed to be coming to mind.

"Why don't you start with why you wanted to be a librarian in the first place." Placing a hand on his arm.

Playing with his glasses, "Umm ok why not?"

The group walked into the library to find Kennedy still sitting on the table as Giles was leaning against it. They were close to each other as the two flipped through a book. Buffy, Xander and Willow watched as Giles said something to which Kennedy laughed. Buffy cleared her throat making the two notice them.

Kennedy slid off the table, "We can pick this up later." Smiling, she left the library.

"Looks like someone has a crush on our dear Giles." Smirked Buffy.

"How cute." Willow cooed.

Flopping into one of the empty chairs, "Have you asked her out?" Xander placed his feet up on the table.

"What are you three doing here?" Giles asked.

Watching him move about, "Hiding from the principal." Buffy answered.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Acting hurt, "What makes you think I did something?"

"This is you Buffy." Xander said.

Removing his glasses, "Aren't you supposed to be in class now?" Giles asked.

"Possibly." Looking and sounding innocent.

Pointing to the door, "Go to class you three." Giles demanded.

Willow and Buffy pouted as they walked by. "You take the fun out of everything." Xander commented as he passed.

"You will get over it." Said Giles.

Giles didn't see Kennedy around the rest of the week. He was at the library Saturday night going through some books; just brushing up on a few things while Buffy was patrolling. Eyes hurting, Giles decided to take a break. He was coming back from the bathroom when he spotted Kennedy heading towards the theatre all dressed up. He followed after her and when he popped his head in the theatre he saw her sitting on the floor by the stage going over some paper work.

"Is staring at people like your hobby or something?" Looking up from her work.

He walked in but stayed by the door, "I'm sorry I did not mean to…"

"G, it's ok you don't need to apologize. You're more than welcome to come join me if you like." Patting the ground next to her.

Moving towards her, "What is this G you speak of? You called me it twice all ready."

"It's a nickname. You don't like it?" Tilting her head some.

Leaning against the stage next to her, he looked down at Kennedy. "No one has ever really given me one before."

"Blasphemy." Standing up.

"How is not having a nickname blasphemy?"

Snorting, "You so need to get out more."

"Out more." He repeated.

Grabbing her paper work, "Yes, out more. Like I was supposed to tonight, but was stood up."

"Stood up?" Puzzled somewhat by the statement.

The corner of her mouth went up. "I don't normally get all dolled up on a Saturday night to sit on a theatre floor doing paperwork."

"Oh." He murmured lightly.

Taking steps to head out of the theatre, "Come on."

"Why?" Giles remained where he was.

Motioning for him to follow, "Don't question; just come." She demanded.

"The movie theater?" A clueless Giles asked as they looked up at the building minutes later.

Placing her hands on her hips, "They're playing classics. Tonight's Romeo and Juliet. So I figure since you are a smart man, you can explain to me why this is considered one of the greatest love stories ever and a classic. Because I'm not seeing it and personally I don't like this story."

"You don't like Romeo and Juliet?" He asked astonished.

Pulling him to the building, "That's why we're seeing this movie and you're telling me what makes the story good."

After the movie the two were the last to leave. "Their love was so powerful that being without one another was unbearable. And since they knew that their family would never approve, they saw death as the only option." Giles explained as they exited.

"It's a complete crock." Throwing a skittle in her mouth.

Looking at her like she was crazy, "After all that?"

"They didn't have to kill themselves. It was a waste of true love. They could've run away and enjoyed a thing that only a few ever find. But what do they do instead of embracing it or enjoy it? They kill themselves." Throwing her hands up.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, "I never thought of it that way."

"See? What did I tell you? Horrible story!" Shaking her head.

Taking a breath, "But you're a drama teacher. Shouldn't you enjoy Romeo and Juliet?"

"So because I teach drama I'm supposed to like it? Very stereotypical G."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…."

Nudging him with her hip, "It's a joke; I get that all the time."

"Good one." Giving a little laugh.

Climbing into the car, "You're wound to tight."

"Really?" Getting in as well.

Arching an eyebrow, "Yes you are. You need to relax more; take a breather sometime."

"It's kind of hard."

"Next Saturday they're showing 'The Great Escape' starring Steve McQueen. We'll start then on getting you a little more relaxed."

The wheels started working hard, "And what if I can't?" Thinking of whether or not Buffy might need him for something.

"Then another time." Giving him a smile.

* * *

**Review Please. Let me know what you think. Thanks, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy, just my Character. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Buffy, Willow and Xander were in the library going over Buffy's latest patrol; letting Giles know that all was well.

They all looked up when they heard someone come in. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Kennedy apologized.

"It's ok, we were just finishing up here." Giles looked over to the three.

They all began to mumble as they rushed from the library. "So I came by because the principal wants me to put on a production. And in his words more or less said it had to be good. Then he hinted on how none of the other schools this year have put on a production of this one play about two teens falling in love and then killing themselves. And I don't know if I could sit through it and live."

"Maybe I can help you." Giles suggested.

Moving a little closer, "If you wouldn't mind." Placing her hands behind her back.

"Not at all." He quickly answered.

"If you're not busy after school I'm having cast tryouts, if you'd like to come and help. Give you another chance to try and convince me Romeo and Juliet is a good play."

Nodding, "I can try."

Tucking some hair behind her ear, "Looking forward to it." Confessing to him before exiting the library.

Giles never made it to the Romeo and Juliet cast tryouts. His watcher duties got in the way. So when he made it to school the next day he went in search of Kennedy. He found her walking down one of the halls.

"Kennedy, Kennedy." He called after her.

Spinning around, "Hey G." She smiled at him.

"I want to apologizing about last night and not showing up." Stopping in front of her.

Shrugging, "It's ok. In life things happen and come up all the time."

"Still I said I would help you and I didn't."

Giving him a soft smile, "Well you have a chance to make it up then if you feel guilty. I have the lead try-outs after school today. Why don't you swing by then?"

"Good." He smiled back.

Before leaving Kennedy added, "Oh and one more thing, I'm a big fan of Crunch bars. If you wanted to go the extra mile in making up for yesterday."

"Crunch bars." Giles mumbled to himself as he went in the opposite direction.

The last bell of the day rang, letting everyone out. Giles made sure nothing else had to be done before grabbing the bag with the Crunch bars and left. Reaching the theatre, he quickly found Kennedy sitting dead center watching as someone read lines on stage.

She smiled when he sat next to her. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

The guy on stage finished. "Thomas that was great. Will you send Trevor in please?" Turning to Giles, "So you were able to make it." Her smile was big.

"With sustenance." Holding the bag up.

Giggling as she snagged the bag, "Awe you got me so many. One would have been good."

"I wasn't sure how much to get you."

Leaning over Kennedy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love excessive amounts of Crunch bars. Now help me pick a Romeo and Juliet." Handing him a crunch bar.

Giles blushed some as they both turned their attention to the stage. Hours later the two still sat in the theatre discussing who should play whom.

"Liam is a perfect Romeo and Sadie is a remarkable Juliet." Giles said firmly.

Shaking her head vigorously, "No way, Joshua as Romeo and Ashley as Juliet."

"Liam and Sadie are your best choice." He pushed.

Crossing her arms, "I beg to differ. On what grounds does it say that those two are my best choices?"

"On the grounds you don't really like this story."

Taking a deep breath through her nose, "Well I stand by my choice."

"Really?" Glaring at her over his glasses.

Sighing, "All right Liam is Romeo; Joshua's the understudy. But I get Ashley as Juliet and make Sadie the understudy."

"I can see the difficulty in your decision."

Standing, "Oh wow the librarian has jokes."

"Why shouldn't I?" Standing with her.

"Now you're getting it. See how loosening up is fun?"

Giles walked Kennedy to her car and said a good night before going to his. It had been awhile since he'd had such a relaxing time like this. He liked the fact that Kennedy didn't get mad when he couldn't make it and rescheduled without a second thought. And he thought her fascination with Crunch bars odd yet cute.

As soon as he started his car he nearly jumped out of his skin, Kennedy was up at his window. "Wanted to see if we were still on for Saturday?" She asked once the window was down.

"You couldn't ask me this tomorrow?" Still a little jumpy from the scare.

"Yes." Looking up at her.

Tossing half a Crunch bar in his lap, "See you tomorrow then." She smiled walking away from the car.

Kennedy was sitting in the courtyard at lunch when Giles found her. She didn't look up from her book till he sat next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Holding it up, "My favorite story ever, Tristan and Isolde."

"If you like that story then why not Romeo and Juliet?"

Book marking her page, "Romeo and Juliet killed themselves because they didn't stop to think about other options. With Tristan and Isolde I get to be reminded that no matter what take the chance if you even have a ounce of belief that it might be love; don't stop and think about friends and family because if they really cared for you, they would be thrilled and understanding over the fact you found love."

"I see why you are a drama teacher." Seeing the passion in her eyes as she explained why she loved the story so much.

Setting her book aside, "What brings you here?"

"It's lunch time and you were sitting here alone." Giles answered.

Looking around, "Where's your lunch though?"

"It's….it's in the library." Realizing he forgot to grab it off his desk.

Getting up, "Let's have lunch there then. I'm getting kind of hot sitting out here anyways."

Saturday rolled around, Kennedy and Giles decided to met each other at the movies. At the appropriate time, Kennedy was there and waiting.

Saturday afternoon Giles stood in front of his closet debating between two shirts. Granted the movie didn't start for another three hours, he still wanted to look nice. He was going back and forth holding each shirt in front of him and looking at the mirror when he heard a knock on the door.

Going to answer it he found Buffy, Willow and Xander on the other side. "We got a problem." Buffy said.

They all walked in. "And not the cute and cuddly kind either." Xander added.

"What kind of problem?" He asked.

"We were patrolling and I was fighting this creature who looked like a vampire and when I stabbed it in the heart he laughed and took off. No exploding into dust or nothing." Buffy told him.

"And he had this stomach turning laugh." Willow shuddered as she spoke.

Thinking, "And he didn't die after you stabbed him in the heart? Did any of you happen to notice anything unusual about the creature? Markings of any kind?" Willow and Xander shook their head no.

"His eyes did quickly flash a glowing blood red before changing back to brown now that I think about it." Buffy remembered.

Nodding at the thought quickly, "Ok Buffy and Xander go back and see if you can find him or anything. Willow and I will go to the library and see what we can find." Giles ordered.

Giles looked at the clock. He was late and they were still trying to find more information on the creature Buffy fought. They found out he was a shape shifter and able to heal himself, but finding out how to kill him was the difficult part. Buffy and Xander hadn't come back yet; Giles figured they were still searching or found him and trying to capture him.

"Do you think Buffy and Xander found the thing?" Willow asked.

Turning to her, "They would be back if they had something or the creature."

"What if something happened to them and we don't even know?" Willow went into a little panic mode.

Turning the page in his book, "I am sure they're fine. They are perfectly capable of handling themselves."

"I hope." Going back to her book.

A few minutes of silence had passed before something was found. "Got something." Giles said moving next to Willow. "To kill such a creature a child's true laugh will send it where it needs to go."

"A child's true laugh?" Willow looked up at Giles with a questioning look.

Rubbing his face, "Where are we going to get a child?"

"I know. Cordelia got in trouble a few days ago and as a punishment her parents made her baby-sit tonight. We can borrow that kid." Willow suggested.

The two rushed out of the place and towards Cordelia's. "Does your car go any faster?" Willow groaned from impatience.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Giles bit back.

Buffy fell to the floor with a thud. Aching, she pushed herself up to a standing position. The creature was a lot stronger than she had thought. Xander moved, jumping on the things back. It flipped Xander over his shoulder and into a head stone. Buffy went in with kicks and punches.

Giles and Willow pulled up to Cordelia's house. Willow pounded on the door till someone answered while Giles was waiting with the car running.

"Mrs. Cordelia's mom, Hi! Is Cordelia home?" Willow babbled.

Shaking her head, "Sorry she's baby sitting at a friends house."

"Could you possibly tell me where? It's a matter of great importance." Willow told her.

"Down the street, last house on the right." She answered.

Running back to the car, Willow climbed back in and they gunned it to the other house. This time Giles went with her to the house.

Opening the door, Cordelia's hair was a mess as the kid ran around the house screaming and jumping on the couch. "What are you doing here? Never mind. Maybe you can get him to stop." She pulled Willow inside.

"We actually need the child." Giles followed the two in.

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

Willow went to get the kid off the couch. "It's a long story; we will tell you on the way." Answered Giles.

After what seemed like forever Giles, Willow and Cordelia got the child in the car. Buffy was running out of steam when the cavalry arrived. Cordelia went to check on Xander as Willow and Giles had the kid. When the monster knocked Buffy on her back Giles went to her aid.

"What are you doing here?" Rising from the ground in pain.

Holding her arm, "The only way to kill him is a child's true laugh."

"Huh?" Buffy said.

Letting her go, "We need to make the child laugh to kill him." Giles pointed to Willow and the kid.

"I'll grab the thing; you get the kid to laugh." Buffy went back after the creature.

It took them a better part of an hour to get the child to laugh. The creature Buffy caught struggled continuously as the others worked hard. Finally when the kid laughed the thing burst into a million little pieces.

Sighing, "Well that wasn't that hard." Buffy huffed.

"Loads." Xander added.

Giles had gone to the movie theatre to look for Kennedy, but his search turned up empty. When he reached his front door, he found Kennedy waiting for him.

Smiling, "Something came up." She said.

"I can explain…well sort of." Giles held up his hands.

Pushing off the wall, "We open in three weeks. I don't want to be the lonely drama teacher who can't have someone with her on opening night."

"Sounds….sounds like a plan."

Biting her bottom lip, "And maybe we can go eat afterwards? Be a nice first date."

"A date?" He asked in a high voice.

Making a sad face, "Do you not want to go out with me?"

"Ye…yes, I would like that." He told her.

Giving him a smile of joy, "Then it's a date. Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy or it's characters. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Going through another full practice, Kennedy was in one of the many rows watching. After she rubbed her face she saw Giles sitting next to her.

"Thought you might need this." Handing her a Crunch bar.

Taking it, "You're a savior."

"How's it going?" He inquired.

Taking a bite of her candy, "Ok so far. We're doing second run-through with the understudies."

"Make that last." Getting up.

Looking up at him, "Where are you going?"

"I have something that needs to be taken care of." He told her.

Making a sad face, "Awe ok. I hope you have fun. Oh Giles don't forget this Friday opening night."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Pick me up at seven. My place." She told him.

Giles could only give a nod as he scurried off. Kennedy laughed to herself at his discomfort. Friday couldn't come fast enough for Kennedy. Not only did it mean they were one step closer to ending Romeo and Juliet, but she had her date with Giles. After the Friday day ended, Kennedy rushed home to spend time grooming.

Giles was again at another dilemma. Which shirt should he wear? He spent a good part of an hour before deciding on a blue shirt and his red tie with the brown jacket.

Seven came and found him standing outside Kennedy's home. Taking a deep breath, he held up his hand and knocked on the door. Kennedy opened the door in a white lace dress with black underneath that was breath taking.

.

"Hi" She greeted.

Adjusting his glasses as he looked her over again. "Hi." He said slowly.

"You wore the blue shirt. That's my favorite on you. So you ready?"

Nodding, "Mhmm….what?"

"Let's go." Closing the door behind her.

When the two sat off the side for the show Kennedy whispered, "You have to tell me what you think after the show. And be honest ok?"

"Sure." He whispered back.

As the play went on Kennedy inched her way closer to Giles. He looked down at her hand when she placed it on his. The warmth from her hand on his sent a shiver up his arm.

When the play ended, the two stayed off to the side. "So?" Kennedy asked.

"It was delightful." He answered.

Shaking her head with a smile, "You're secretly sad I picked Ashley for Juliet and not Sadie."

"Not at all." Watching her stand.

Placing her hands on her hips, "You're too nice G."

Kennedy and Giles were interrupted by a couple wanting to stop by to tell her how much they enjoyed the show; as soon as they left they were replaced by the principal.

"Miss Brown, Mr. Giles." He said.

Giving more of a grimace than a smile. "Principal Snyder." Kennedy said in a annoyed voice.

"Before I let you know what I thought of the play I just like to warn you that Mr. Giles and the crowd he has around him are bad eggs."

Crossing her arms firmly, "I am perfectly capable of making that decision on my own."

"So I've gathered; now on to the play. It was all right, but you could've done better."

Taking Giles' arm, "Probably, but I don't really need to please you. You don't bring in the money; the customers do." Pulling Giles away.

"You do know that was the principal?" Giles asked letting Kennedy drag him out.

Stopping just outside the theatre, "So I've been told. But he can't ruin this night for me. After I mingle with people from this opening, I get a date with a very adorable British librarian who gives me bags of candy."

"You never really specified how many." Placing his hand in his pockets.

Kennedy made a noise somewhere between a snort and a giggle. "Don't get out much do you?"

Things wrapped up rather quickly and the two started their date. Kennedy sat in the passenger seat while Giles drove.

"Where we going?" She asked.

Focusing on the road ahead of them, "I…I don't know."

"You had awhile to think about it and you don't know?"

Looking at her, "I wasn't sure where to take you."

"Let's start with I like Italian. How about you?"

"There is one on the outskirts of town." Giles told her.

Kennedy smiled happily. "Then lets go there."

When they reached the restaurant he noticed her not looking so happy. "Why the sad face?" Giles asked while they walked from the car to the restaurant.

Sighing, "Not once have you told me how you thought I looked nor what you thought of my dress."

"I…I couldn't really find the right words." Noticing he was walking alone. "What's wrong?" Turning towards her.

Rocking back and forth on her feet, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Really?" Getting a little nervous.

Going towards the restaurant, "Yes. Now before we have anymore cute moments I need food in my stomach. The butterflies from opening night just left."

"Oh right." Giles moved, opening the door for her.

Kennedy was glad to find the place wasn't very full; there was more privacy for them on their first date. From the moment they sat a smile never left Kennedy's face.

"So I was thinking of doing something like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or the Grimm's version of one of the Disney movies. Like Cinderella or Snow White. What do you think?" Kennedy asked.

Playing with his glasses as he leaned on the table, "Go with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I don't think that Sunnydale is ready for Grimm yet."

"Awe ok." Grabbing for her drink. Noticing he had something to say, "What?"

"Has anyone told you that you have a weird obsession with candy?"

Placing her cup down, "I like to think of it more as a quirk than an obsession. I bet you have a few."

"Me?" Tilting his head.

Kennedy snorted, "Yes you. Who else did you think I was talking to?"

"Well I…I don't know. Never really thought about it." He confessed to her.

She leaned forward with a smirk. "Another reason to keep seeing you."

Quickly looking to his lap Giles turned a light shade of pink. After dinner Giles took Kennedy back home; they sat in his car outside her place.

"It's a beautiful night. Let's go for a walk." Kennedy finally said after a moment of silence.

Getting out of the car after her, "A walk?"

"You know it's that thing you do between your car and whatever building you're heading to." Kennedy joked.

Catching up to her, "Thank you for that explanation."

"You're welcome." She smiled proudly.

Giles began looking around since he knew Buffy was on patrol. There wasn't a real threat, but a vampire had gotten away the night before.

Looking to the right of them, "Maybe we should go inside." He suggested.

"Usually one date does not mean you'll be getting in my pants. That at least takes a few more dates." Seeing the panic in his face when his head shot around to look at her sent Kennedy into a fit of giggles.

"Well it's just a nice night, but it's a little chilly might I add." Trying to ignore what she just said which was a little difficult.

Linking her arm with his, "G chill. Enjoy this great night. Just you and me on this beautiful cloudless…" Before she could finish her sentence a vampire jumped out from the bushes.

Giles moved Kennedy behind him for protection. Not long after the vampire showed up did Buffy show up. The two watched as she fought him trying to stab the guy.

"Kennedy run home. I'll come check on you after all this." Giles told her.

Watching Buffy, "It's ok; I can take care of myself."

"It's not safe here for you." He turned to her. Taking her arm, "Please Kennedy."

"Could you put this on hold please?" Buffy called over her shoulder.

Hands going to her hips, "This is a horrible way to end this date."

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Giles told her.

Pointing at him, "You have lots of making up to do mister. And candy won't help." Heading to her place.

Buffy was knocked off her feet a few times and her weapon was kicked out of her hand as well. Pushing herself off the floor Giles tossed her the stake she lost. Catching it she quickly stabbed the vampire in the heart.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Trying to catch her breath, "Yes."

"Then I will see you tomorrow." Giles went to see Kennedy.

Opening her front door, "Hey stranger." She smiled.

"I can give you an explanation." Standing at the door.

Motioning for him to come in, "No need to. I understand what happened tonight."

"I don't think you do." Going inside.

Rubbing her face, "Yes I do G, because I'm a ex-watcher. So I understand completely."

"You're what?" Giles was stunned as he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Everything seemed to slow down for Giles. He was trying to register what he just had heard.

Kennedy leaned against her couch. "Go ahead yell; be mad. Wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm not mad. I'm just..." Pausing for a second, "I'm just shocked." Moving next to her.

Looking at him, "Really? Last watcher flipped a lid. Granted I wasn't attracted to him. We were just friends."

"What…I mean how did it happen?" He asked.

Kennedy slowly got up. "It was the greatest and saddest day of my life. The chosen one was, well if Buffy was to be it since a slayer has to die for her to be one, was my best friend. She fell in love and I was told by the council that she couldn't have that; that her life was to her duties. And when I told her that I thought I ripped my best friend's heart out of her chest. So I said forget it. Told her to run and be in love and I went to the council, told them to shove it and we both quit. I refuse to be the one to deny anyone a love like hers."

"Wait, I thought that was Leslie Finnagin?" Giles asked.

Biting her bottom lip, "Leslie is my first name and Finnagin is, or well was, my married name. I was married and he passed-death by heart attack. I dropped the name, went to my middle name and my maiden name. Wanted to start over, fresh. If you want to yell and be mad at me and never speak to me, go ahead. I'll understand."

"Right now I need to process all of this. I…I will see you at school." Giles made his way out.

Kennedy let him go, she knew that was a lot to process. She hoped he didn't hate her for not telling him.

Kennedy came walking out of the theater almost taking out Buffy. "Oh sorry Buffy. Did you need something?"

"Kind of. Do you know what's up with Giles? He's been weird since Saturday." Buffy asked.

Sucking some air through her teeth, "He's still wigging out about finding out I'm an ex-watcher."

"You're a what? Really? Because Giles didn't mention anything about it."

Adjusting her grip on her paper work, "Let me guess, he's going on about a Leslie Finnagin."

"How did you know?" Buffy cocked her head.

Moving past her, "Long story; I'll tell you later."

Giles was sitting in his office so deep in thought that he didn't hear Kennedy knocking at his door.

"Kennedy!" His head shooting up when she sat on his desk.

"G!" She giggled back.

Getting up, "What…what are you doing here?"

"Apparently your not coming to me to talk so I'm coming to you. So what part has you wigged? Not telling you I was a watcher or my name." Crossing her arms.

Placing his hands in his pockets, "The part you felt the need to keep it from me."

"Technically I never did. You never asked about my past. If you did I would of answered everything you had asked of me."

Stopping in front of her, "You would of just blurted out about being a watcher to anyone who asked?"

"Why not? It wasn't like I didn't know who you were."

Shocked, "And you still didn't tell me who you were after knowing who I was?"

"Giles I'm sorry. But you seemed like the person where if you wanted me to know you'd tell me. So I didn't want to push it, I was just going to wait for the right time to arise." Swinging her legs back and forth.

Removing his glasses, "Right time?"

"What? You go by the rules, well for the most part. I was trying to wait to be ready when you were so this little tiff wouldn't happen. I swear I wasn't trying to keep this or anything from you. You just have to ask."

Taking a step to her, "I don't always go by the rules."

"Yeah, you do." She giggled.

Getting closer, "I beg to differ."

"You have a great sense of humor. I like that lot." Kennedy smiled.

Giles got really close, he was inches from her, "Are you sure about that?"

Seeing the clock, "Yes I am." Sliding off the desk.

Watching her, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Romeo and Juliet remember? The play you still need to explain to me why everyone finds so good." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off.

The time didn't seem to pass fast enough for Kennedy. Romeo and Juliet seemed to take forever on it's run through. And to make matters worse it had been almost a week since she saw Giles.

The day finally came and it was the last show of Romeo and Juliet; Kennedy couldn't be more thrilled by it. After going backstage to check how things were she made her way to the front. Everything went smooth and the final production was over.

Kennedy was passing the library when she heard a racket. Going to check it she saw the group battling a few vampires. It didn't last long; Buffy had them all taken care of.

"You guys should be more careful. The principal is going to be pissed if he finds out about this." She told them once things were calm.

Buffy spun to her, "They started it."

Willow and Xander came walking out from behind the book case, they were helping Giles. Kennedy sat next to him when they got him on a chair. Xander and Willow sat next to Buffy on the other side of the table.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone." Kennedy glanced there way.

Xander leaned forward, "I hope not. This is top secret. If you leak this out to anyone we might have to kill you."

"Actually we should kill you and Willow since you two aren't really supposed to know about all this." Leaning back in her chair.

"What?" Willow said in a high squeaky voice.

Giles' head was laying on top of the chair, "She's an ex-watcher, she already knows about all this."

"Which you were going to explain." Buffy said in a stern voice.

"You guys know the story of Leslie Finnagin?"

Willow tilted her head, "That's the girl you told us about awhile back, isn't it?" Looking to Giles.

"Well that's me except now I go by my middle and maiden name."

Xander got his question out before the others, "You were married?"

"For a short time. I don't like to talk about it."

"Why'd you quit?" Buffy flattely asked.

Kennedy looked to her hands for a brief moment before answering, "My best friend who was to do all this fell in love. When I told her the council wouldn't let her, that she had to concentrate on being a slayer so she could be ready when duty called, I ripped my best friends heart out. So I quit and told her to go be in love."

"But how can you be a watcher and your best friend be a slayer?" Buffy asked.

She licked her lips, "They didn't count on a watcher and a slayer in love and having twin girls. My sister is my best friend and a slayer and I was going to be her watcher. Come on Giles lets get you home." Helping him up.

"Thank you." Giles said when Kennedy brought him a cup of tea.

Sitting next to him on the couch, "You're welcome. Do you want me to help you upstairs before I go or are you going to be ok?"

"I believe I will be ok." Sipping at his tea.

Climbing off the couch, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Night."

The next day Giles and Buffy sat in the library discussing about last night. Which they were soon joined by Willow and Xander.

"Oh hey did you guys hear, Miss B is doing Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory?" There was a giant grin on Xander's face as he told them.

Giles groaned and took off without a word. "What's with him?" Willow glanced to Buffy

"I don't know. It's Giles." She shrugged.

He found Kennedy talking with one of the drama students in the hallway. Giles approached just as the student left.

Crossing her arms, "There you are." She smiled.

"I am really sorry for not being there for your last performance." He apologized.

Taking Giles' hands, "Listen you and listen good, just because the whole watcher thing wasn't me doesn't mean I don't understand. Watcher priorities come first, I get that. As long as you come back to me in one piece and alive were good to go because your growing on me. And not many do." Letting go of his hands and pointing at him.

"Why are you so understanding?" Giles removed his glasses.

Placing her hands on her hips, "Because you and I both know that a normal life can not be achieved as a watcher."

"You are right." A slight smile across his face.

Linking her arm with his, "Now to make up for making me sit through multiple productions of Romeo and Juliet alone I could really go for a bag of crunch bars."

"I believe it is the least I could do." He chuckled.

Squeezing his arm, "No, the least is you coming to try-outs with me tomorrow. The candy is just a bonus."

"I will meet you after school then."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Can't wait."

The next day Giles arrived just as Kennedy called the first person. She squealed in glee when she saw the candy.

"I think we should get you some help."

Squinting at him, "You get me help and I'm never speaking to you again. Now hush and pay attention."

After try-outs Giles walked with Kennedy to her car which they came to a slow stop before.

"Looks like you're going to have a great cast." Giles told her.

Giving a smile, "We need to go out on a second date." She randomly brought up.

"We do?" Stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Leaning on her car, "You just want that one date that wasn't a whole one to begin with?"

"No….I just didn't really think about it." He confessed.

Giving a sad face, "You didn't have fun on the date?"

"I had a great time. Things…things just have been a little busy." He mumbled.

Giggling, "Figured as much. Well I better go, I've got a few things to take care of at home."

Kennedy arrived at school a few minutes early since she had a question for Giles. "G! Hey G where are ya?" She called out as she searched the place.

Making her way to his office she found Giles asleep on the floor. Kennedy cleared her throat waking him from his slumber.

Placing his glasses on, "Kennedy! What…what are you doing here?"

"I work here. I believe the question is, why are you sleeping here? In your office." Crouching next to him.

"My flat is infested with bugs and the exterminator cannot come and spray until next week." He informed her.

Helping him up, "You know you could of come by my place. I have room for you to crash. Would have been better than your office floor."

"I did not want to be a burden to you."

"Burden my hot cute ass. You can stay at my place till your place is bug free. The least I could do for the bags of candy you give me."

Straightening his clothing, "Thanks, but I'm good here."

"Don't be silly you can't sleep on this awful floor for so long."

Going over to his desk, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Swing by my place after school once you have your things." Kennedy told him before leaving the library. She wasn't gone long before coming back "I might be late so just go in. My front door it isn't locked." Then she disappeared again.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy just my character.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kennedy wasn't home long after she finished her stuff at school when she heard the front door. She smiled seeing Giles on the other side.

"Hey you, I just got home." Motioning for him to come in.

Walking in, "You are sure about this right?" He asked.

"Of course I am. So you can have the bed and I'll crash on the couch." Kennedy told him.

Setting his things down, "I do not mind the couch at all."

"It's ok G, haven't slept in it since I lost the husband. Even after I got the new bed. So go ahead enjoy the thing, someone should." Taking him to the room.

Following her, "You really haven't?"

"Can't bring myself to sleep in my bed alone. At least on the couch it doesn't feel like I'm laying on something so vast and open, making me feel alone. I know that sounds crazy, but it's how I feel." Showing him her room.

Giles looked around her bedroom. It wasn't at all at what he had thought it would look like. She had a dark chestnut, four poster, queen size bed, right in the middle of the room against the wall. Matching night stands were on either side of the bed as well as a matching dresser to the left. To the right was a door leading to the bathroom. Kennedy had black and white pictures littering the wall. Giles noticed the pictures were of the stars in the night sky.

Still looking at everything in the room, "This…this is nice." Giles complimented.

"Thanks. The bathroom is over there to the right. Should have everything. If you need anything I'll be in the living room." She told him.

A little while later Kennedy was sitting on the couch in a pair of flannel pajama's watching TV. Giles walked in, in a white t-shirt and navy blue pajama pants.

Hearing him come in, "Do you need something?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Not really that tired yet." Giles answered.

Patting the couch next to her, "Then come have a seat next to me, I'm watching MacGyver in syndication."

"I don't believe I have ever seen MacGyver before." Sitting next to her.

Looking at him in shock, "You so have been missing out."

"What is it about?" Looking at her.

Kennedy moved so she was facing him, "Well what happens is MacGyver gets himself in sticky situations and then builds himself things to get out of it. And he builds them out of the most random things ever." She said with much enthusiasm.

"That seems like a lot of enthusiasm for just a show." Looking back at the screen.

Facing the screen, "Nothing against you, but he is some kind of cute." Turning her head back to Giles. "Don't worry G I have always preferred more of the bookworm guy. And the fact you have a British accent makes it all more the better."

Giles instantly flushed from the compliment. Not knowing what to say he focused his attention to the television. When Giles looked over to Kennedy after the show she was asleep. Making sure she was tucked in, he went to bed.

Kennedy was still asleep when he got up the next day. But when he checked in on her he saw that she had a little friend with her. Kennedy was clutching onto a white round ball of fur with a pair of red arms and a pair of rainbow legs.

"Stop watching me." She yawned.

Walking away, "I…I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"It's ok, Twink and I don't mind." She stretched while getting up.

"Twink?" Looking back at her.

Grabbing the doll, "Twink from Rainbow Brite. It was one of her good friends in the show."

"Well that makes sense." He nodded still not quite understanding it.

Setting it back down, "Lucy my sister gave it to me, it has special meaning. The meaning behind it is a long one though."

"Oh." Giles sounded disappointed.

"One that will get told, but not right now. We have to get ready for work." Heading for the kitchen.

By the time Giles dressed and brushed his teeth Kennedy was gone. He looked around the room to see if she was somewhere he didn't see, but she was still gone.

Giles found Kennedy at lunch later that day.

Sitting next to her, "What happened to you this morning?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I went to brush my teeth and when I stepped out of the room you were gone."

Munching away on her sandwich, "Did you want to go together? I could wait tomorrow."

"No, it just. I just thought you would have said something."

Resting her head on his shoulder, "Sorry G, I won't leave you out like that again."

"You don't have to make it sound like that." Giles was starting to get nervous.

Tilting her head, "Like what?"

"Like…like we…we…"

Giggling, "It was a joke, take a breather. Walk me to the theatre?"

"Yes, yes of course." Giles stood.

That night after school both Kennedy and Giles sat in their pajama's watching MacGyver. They both looked back when they heard a knock on the door.

Getting up, "I got it." Called Kennedy.

She opened the door finding Buffy, Xander and Willow on the other side.

"Sorry to bother you like this, but have you seen Giles? He's not at the library or his place." Buffy asked.

Pointing with her thumb inside her place, "G's here, come on in." Letting everyone in.

"Nice pj's." Xander joked seeing her flannel pajama's.

Squinting at him, "How much will you guys miss Xander here if I kill him right now?"

"Don't worry Kennedy, it's Xander's language for he likes what you're wearing." Willow told her.

Tilting her head with a smile, "Don't be jealous because I look adorable in flannel."

"What brings you here?" Giles asked.

Buffy's arms crossed, "What are you doing here? What happened to your apartment?"

"Bug infested; the exterminator can't come till next week. Is there something wrong?" Giles asked again.

Xander was looking around the place, "So you shack up with the drama teacher. Go you."

"I'm standing right here." Kennedy threw a pillow at him.

Catching the pillow, "Sorry."

"You best be. I'll leave you all alone to do your thing. Water is in the fridge and if you need anything else I'll be in my room." Kennedy went to her bedroom.

Kennedy was sitting on the window seal looking at the stars when Giles walked in.

She looked his way when she heard him clear his throat, "Buffy needs my help."

"Ok the door will be unlocked when you get home. Have fun and don't get too hurt." The two waited in silence for awhile before Kennedy realized, "Oh right your stuff is in here." She quickly made her way out.

The group was out late fighting vampires, when Giles returned he tried to walk in quietly. Kennedy sat up rubbing her eyes.

Keeping his voice low, "Go back to sleep."

"Everything ok?" A groggy Kennedy asked.

"Yes." He whispered again.

Yawning really big, "Okay, night." Kennedy plopped back on the couch with a thud.

Giles was brushing his teeth the next day when Kennedy appeared in the doorway. He looked at her with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm heading to school want, me to wait so we can go together?" She asked.

He went to speak but quickly remember to spit first, "Go ahead. I have to stop somewhere first."

"All right. See you at work." She smiled.

The principal cornered Kennedy in the hallway when she arrived that morning.

Crossing her arms over her breast, "What do you want?" She glared at him.

"I want to have a few words about our latest production."

Shrugging, "What's wrong with it?"

"It promotes the kids to eat more candy, making them hoped up on sugar. I do not approve of it; you need to change it." He demanded.

Shaking her head, "No, you hired me to give the students another outlet to keep them busy and that's what I'm doing. It was bad enough you had me do Romeo and Juliet."

"The good thing about hiring you is I could fire you too. I am the principal mind you."

Kennedy went to say something when Giles appeared, "There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you. We have something to finish up for the show." Giles pulled her away.

"Let me go G, I'm going back over them to tell principal Snyder how I really feel." Anger spilling all over the place.

Continuing to pull her down the hall, "Come on." He told her.

"Where are we going? Principal Snyder is the other way." Looking behind her.

"The library."

Looking back at him, "What for?"

"I have something that can help you release all that anger towards Principal Snyder." Still pulling her down the hall.

Scrunching her eyes, "I don't think sex in the library is going to help any."

Giles abruptly stopped turning to her, he was bright red and at a loss for words.

"I'm kidding. What was it that you have for me?" Kennedy asked nicely.

When he was still stunned Kennedy pushed him towards the library. It wasn't till they reached the place did he come out of it.

Removing his glasses, "I figured you do one of the training exercises Buffy does. It is good at releasing frustration.

"Releasing frustration would mean me popping Principal Snyder's tiny little head off."

Giles slipped some of the gear on he used when Buffy trained. "Ok so all you have to do is attack me. Pretend I'm Principal Snyder." Moving in front of her.

"Are you sure about this?" Looking him up and down.

Nodding, "Yes, I would imagine you would practice with your sister all the time."

"So you want me to attack like I was practicing with my sister?" Kennedy asked.

Nodding again, "Yes, if that helps."

"All right, if you say so." She shrugged.

Kennedy kicked as hard as she could into Giles stomach. When he bent over a little she grabbed him by the head and flipped him over her shoulder. Giles let out a grunt when he landed on his back. Kennedy stood next to his body with a smile on her face. And before Giles knew it Kennedy jumped up in the air bringing her elbow down on his stomach.

Getting up, "I do feel a little better, thanks G."

"You're welcome." He slowly and painfully got up.

Seeing him lose his balance, she reached out to help him. "Did I hurt you?" Helping him to a chair.

"I believe I will be alright." He told her.

Helping him remove his gear, "I am really sorry. Lucy and I had a lot of sibling fights. And the only way for me to even make a difference with her was to give it to her good in any way possible. The good thing about being sisters is I know all her weaknesses." Offering him a 'I'm sorry' smile.

"It's ok. I did ask for it." Leaning slowly back in his chair.

Kennedy was coming back from putting the gear away, "Well I'm still sorry. And I will somehow make it up to you."

"You do not have to. I'm fine." He told her.

Holding her hands up, "No, no, I want to. Tonight if you're not busy." Kennedy told him before she left not giving him a chance to argue.

The entire day Giles couldn't stop thinking of what Kennedy was going to do. It could be anything he thought to himself. He just hope it was nothing too crazy or something that required dancing like Buffy, Willow and Xander when they went to the Bronze. He really could go for just being at home and relaxing. He rarely ever got that because of the people he hangs out with. Then he started thinking, why is Kennedy even hanging out with him? Or say yes to that date they went on? She was considerably younger than him. Now that was going to bug him. Doesn't she want to be with someone her own age? Granted she's not extremely young either. Then it dawned on him, he didn't know how old she was to begin with. He made a mental note to ask her about that later.

Giles could hear music blaring from Kennedy's place as he approached. Opening it he found a empty place and loud music.

When he shut the music off Kennedy sat up. "Hey" She said in a half sleep.

"What are you doing?" Giles inquired, making his way to the couch.

Getting up, "Well I was waiting for you since I got home early. So I turned on the music and starting flipping thought a magazine. I guess I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep to that noise?" Pointing at the stereo.

Throwing her pillow at him, "Shut up."

"Sorry to wake you." Handing her, her pillow back.

Taking it, "Don't be sorry, it was my bad. So your choice, we go see a movie-your pick and my treat-or we can make breakfast for dinner and watch the marathon of Hitchcock movies."

"I am a little tired myself." He confessed.

Making a sad face, "All right." Laying back down on the couch.

"How about popcorn and one Hitchcock?" Giles suggested.

Looking up at him, "Kind of defeats me trying to make up what I did to you earlier today."

"By my standards it is a start." He smiled.

Climbing off the couch, "I got the popcorn then!" She called in joy.

Giles gave a light chuckle as he sat on the couch. As he waited for Kennedy to return he noticed her stuffed toy laying on the couch. He picked it up and began to examine it. Giles noticed the dullness and the slight dinginess of the thing. He could tell that the thing was old and well worn. The thing was surprisingly soft and then he caught a whiff. The doll had a odd smell that was yet all to familiar to him.

"Yes I know it smells weird, but the smell makes me feel safe." Kennedy sat next to him with the bowl of popcorn.

Setting it down, "What is it? It smells familiar."

"Book, like old books. Why Twink smells like that is beyond me, but I love it." Stuffing some popcorn in her mouth as she flipped the TV to the right station.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy just my character.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Willow, Xander and Buffy were sitting in the library when Kennedy showed up, "Hey you three, have any of you seen G?"

"He's on a bathroom run." Buffy answered.

"When you see him will you tell him I have a question for him?"

Xander looked up from his book. "Are you two a item?" He blurted out.

"What?" She tilted her head at the question.

"You two do spend a lot of time together." Willow said.

"If G wanted to say what we are to you three he would of told you. After we decided what we are to each other." Kennedy waved a bye as she left.

Kennedy didn't have to wait long to talk with Giles. She caught him just outside of the library.

"Is there something wrong?" He quickly asked when he saw her.

Shaking her head, "Nope. I came by because I have two things to ask of you. First question, tomorrow is opening night of the show, would you like to go with me?"

"I….I would be honored to go with you."

Smiling in joy, "Great and my second thing is if you are not busy tonight maybe we could go on our second date."

"Well….uhhh…about that, I was going to have Buffy go through some training exercises tonight."

"Another night then." Kennedy said.

Giles called after her, "If you like you can come and watch." Than he kicked himself. That sounded so stupid he said to himself.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Grinning a little, "Not at all. I was thinking how great it might be if you could help with the training."

"Sounds like fun. I'll swing by the library after school then."

Giles watched her disappearing down the hall. When he turned around to go into the library Buffy, Willow and Xander were behind him.

Placing his hands in his pockets, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Buffy smirked.

Willow giggled, "Yeah nothing." Her and Buffy laughed some more before going back into the library.

"At least she is an ex-watcher. You don't have to worry about keeping the whole slayer thing from her." Xander said.

Giles rolled his eyes while going to join Buffy and Willow. This had to be the first time Giles was happy for training.

Giles heard the last bell of the day for school ring. He decided to wait for Kennedy in the library instead of his office. When he stepped out he saw her sitting on the table waiting for him.

"What training did you have in mind for Buffy?" Kennedy happily asked swing her feet back and forth.

Moving next to her, "I was thinking you can tell me what you and your sister did and we can find some way to combine what you did and what I have for Buffy."

"Sounds like fun." Kennedy happily said.

The last training part of the night was to have two against one; to help Buffy with her surroundings. Giles was quickly out, leaving it down to Kennedy. Kennedy was good; she was blocking a good portion of Buffy's moves.

Panting a little, "You're not bad." Buffy said.

"Thanks. Hey vampire!" Pointing past Buffy.

Turning around, "Where?" She called.

Kennedy took that moment to knock Buffy on the floor. Moving over her, "I use to pull that trick on my sister all the time. Except it was 'hey look a cute boy' and she would of course fall for it." Holding out a hand.

"That wasn't nice." Grabbing at her hand.

Helping Buffy up, "Well neither are vampires, hence the trickery."

"So I learned a lesson. Don't fall for silly tricks." Buffy said.

Nodding sharply, "Good. And the fun thing is I have a lot of little tricks like that."

"Which will be taught another time?" Buffy turned to Giles.

"I believe we are good for tonight." He answered.

Grabbing her things, "Later." Buffy called as she rushed from the library.

"Well that was fun." Kennedy spun to Giles.

Putting some of the gear back, "Kennedy may I ask you something kind of personal?" Giles nervously asked.

"You know you can ask me whatever. It's ok." She said.

Giles turned keeping his gaze to the floor, "How old are you?"

"That's the personal question that has you all nervous?" She giggled. "I'm 29; I'll be 30 soon. Too soon for my taste."

Relieved that she was not mad at him for asking the question, "You are not mad?" He asked just to double check.

"Why would I be? I love the fact I have gone this long in great condition. Not to mention I'm a firm believer that it's a myth you should never ask a women her age. I like being asked that question and people are blown away by it when I tell them." Kennedy smiled proudly.

Locking the cage with all the weapons and gear, "Well it's late." He said.

"Then lets book it. If we hurry we can get some pizza and get back home just in time for MacGyver." Making her way to the doors.

Trailing slowly, "Is that all you think about?"

"We can do something else if you like." Stopping at the door.

Catching up with her, "Maybe MacGyver will be good."

"It will be fun." Pulling Giles out of the library.

The two sat on the couch eating pizza and watching MacGyver. Even after it was over they still sat there. They ended up finding a movie to watch they both agreed on. Kennedy had gotten cold and reached for a blanket. Wrapping the blanket around her she got comfy again.

The sun hit Giles in the face slowly waking him up. Stirring some he found himself still on the couch. Looking down he saw Kennedy using his lap as a pillow. She gave a little stir as well taking a tighter grip on her stuffed animal. Then the alarm clock went off. Kennedy groaned throwing Twink at it. The alarm clock toppled over with a crash before turning off.

Kennedy groaned again as she sat up. "Remind me never to use your lap as a pillow again." Rubbing at her neck.

Giles gave a nod as he got up and headed towards the bedroom to change. Kennedy was waiting outside her bedroom when he came out.

"I made you uncomfortable didn't I?" She stated.

Shaking his head, "Oh no. It's just….I haven't…"

"G, breath it's ok. I like giving you a hard time. You're so cute when you're flustered." Kennedy giggled walking away from him.

The school day went by fast for Kennedy and before she knew it, it was opening night of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Kennedy stood outside the theatre doors constantly checking her watch, Giles was late. Getting impatient Kennedy went to check the library.

When Kennedy walked in the place, it was empty. Sighing she went to leave but heard a noise in the back. So she went to go check it out.

Going through the doors to the other part of the library, "G! Hey G are you here?" She called.

There was a loud crash as someone came bolting around the corner. As the body pushed past her, it stabbed her before disappearing. Kennedy fell against the book shelf clutching her recent wound. Tears fell from the pain as blood poured from her injury.

Giles walked quickly into the library he was running late. Tonight was not going as he liked. Buffy needed his help and by the time he finished Kennedy's production had been started for an half an hour. Rummaging through his desk he found what he was looking for. The two Crunch bars he had in his desk. Exiting his office he paused for a second, something seemed off. Looking around he noticed that some books were all over the floor. Giles took the moment to hurry and pick the mess up. Making his way to the back he saw a hand peeping out from the other side of the doors. Rushing to help whomever it was, he fell to his knees when he saw that the hand belong to Kennedy.

"Kennedy! Kennedy!" He called holding her head.

Setting her head back down gently, Giles ran to the phone to dial for an ambulance. After dealing with them he ran back to Kennedy's aid. He had an over abundance of panic going on. It didn't help that she didn't have her eyes open. She looked like she was dead.

Giles felt like a eternity had passed before the ambulance had arrived. He stuck to them like a kid to candy. He didn't want to leave till he knew that Kennedy was ok. As he paced the waiting room, Buffy, Xander and Willow showed up during his pacing.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

Giles seemed like he was in a fog, "I….I don't know. Running late, Kennedy, blood." He wasn't making any sense.

"Maybe you should sit Giles." Willow suggested.

Buffy brought Giles over to a chair and guided him to a sitting position. "Is there anything we can do?" She asked. When he didn't say anything Buffy turned to Xander and Willow "Why don't you two get some coffee or water for Giles."

"A water and coffee coming up." Willow pulled Xander down the hall with her.

As soon as the two left the doctor took there place. Giles quickly stood when he saw who it was.

Clearing his throat, "Good news is she's in stable condition. It was a clean stab, but she did lose a lot of blood. So we'll be keeping her a day maybe more depending on how she heals. She still not awake, it will be awhile before she actually does come to."

"Thank you doctor. Is there anything else you need?" Buffy asked.

"We do need some information." Handing Buffy some papers.

Looking them over, "Is this dire?"

"Just the standard information needed." He answered.

"What if we can't fill this all out?" Buffy asked.

Smiling, "Just fill out what you can and we'll get the rest from your friend when she's awake."

"It's all right if we go see her?" Buffy threw out another question.

Nodding, "Yes, but just a reminder she's still not awake. It could be awhile."

"Thanks." Buffy took Giles to Kennedy's room.

The two stood at the door just staring at it. Buffy opened it after looking at it for a few minutes, but didn't push Giles through it.

He turned to her, "Twink. She needs Twink. Kennedy doesn't like to sleep without him."

"Who?" Buffy asked in confusion.

Giles didn't bother answering Buffy as he left her alone in the hospital hallway "Great leave me to answer the paper work. I barely know the women."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy just my character.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Giles was on the little couch the hospital had in the room. He jumped up when he felt something hit his face.

"Good you're awake. I'm starving and this hospital food is horrible." Kennedy poked at the tray.

Seeing Twink on the floor after it hit him in the face, "How are you feeling?" Picking Twink up.

"I'll be better once I get some real food in my stomach."

Handing Twink back to her, "Can we pause on being sarcastic? You were stabbed and we need to get who did this."

"Can I at least eat first?" She gave him a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Looking away, "Don't give me that look." Giles told her.

"I will once you go get me some real food. Oh and stop looking at me like I'm on my death bed. It's just a flesh wound." Giles eyebrow arched as he looked at her which sent a giggle through Kennedy. "What? Like you English folk are the only ones who get to see that movie. Now will you get me food please?"

The doctor came in just when Giles was about to leave. "Good you're awake." He smiled.

"Had to at some point, can't let you guys have all the fun in living without me. So when do I get to bust out of this joint doc?" Kennedy asked.

Looking at his papers, "Well you look like you are healing just fine. We are just going to keep you for one more night and see how things go now that you are awake. And if everything looks good tomorrow morning you can go home."

"I can't wait. As much as I like you guys because you save lives and all. But at home I don't have to sleep with death around me."

Chuckling, "Understandable. Since you're awake we can have you fill out a few things before you depart us." Setting some papers on the nightstand next to he before leaving her and Giles alone in the room.

Giles went to get food while Kennedy filled the paper work out. He sat with her while she ate and after a long debate Kennedy finally convinced Giles to go home and get a decent night sleep.

He came by the hospital the next day before school to pick Kennedy up and take her home. When reaching her room he found the nurse making the bed, she informed him that Kennedy had already left.

"Kennedy!" Giles called walking through the front door of her place.

Not seeing her on the couch he made his way to her room. He turned down the hallway just as Kennedy walked out of her room in a tank and cotton boxers.

Placing her hands on her hips, "What are you yelling about?"

"You….you left the hospital." He looked down in shame.

Making her way slowly down the hall, "People do that. But what are you doing here? It's a school day."

"I thought I go by the hospital and bring you here before going to school." Following her.

Heading into the kitchen "Well that's nice of you but I'm good. I still have use of my limbs." Reaching for a cup in one of the cupboards.

"True, but you can barely move without some kind of pain." Getting the cup after seeing her wince in pain.

"G, I'll be fine. Go to school, be the librarian slash watcher. Then tonight I'll let you take care of me if you want. 'Cause come Tuesday you will be back at your place."

Handing her the cup, "So soon?" He said lightly.

"You know you're welcome here anytime. Unless I have date with a really hot guy than you so definitely can't come over." Seeing the sadness and a little hurt in his face. "G, I'm kidding. From what I have seen, this place is lacking in cute men. Because I have only seen one and he is standing in my kitchen making sure I am ok." Kennedy filled her cup with water and went to the living room.

Giles left Kennedy's place with a grin plastered to his face. He was of course late to school but he didn't care.

Buffy had looked up when he came through the doors of the library. "Where have you been? Are you sick?"

"I am perfectly well. Why do you think I am sick?" Looking at her quizzically.

Getting up from the table, "Because you're never later to anything. You are always on time."

"I can be late occasionally, but I usually am not compared to you. Wait, what are you doing here? Don't you have a class now?"

Shrugging, "I do, but I was out all last night patrolling and so totally forgot to do my homework so I'm hiding out here."

"Buffy your duty is not only to be the slayer but to hid the fact that you are one. If you skip class and fall into old habits you are going to get kicked out someday and possibly found out who you really are. We do not want that again." Giles chastised her.

Looking up at him all innocently, "But Giles."

"Do not 'but' me. I want you to work on your homework right now and hand it in before the class is over."

Shooting up from her seat, "That is impossible. I so can not finish it in time."

"It's only impossible if you think it is impossible. And the more you stand here arguing with me about the impossibility of finishing your homework the more it's going to come true." Pointing at her. "Now sit and finish it."

Buffy fell into her seat, "Giles I can't do my homework."

"Yes you can."

Shaking her head, "No I can't it's in my locker."

"Then you better hurry up and go get your books." Pointing at the doors.

Getting up, "What about principal Snyder. He is out there patrolling the halls."

"Then don't get caught. You are the slayer."

Crossing her arms, "And you are my watcher. Why don't you come with me and watch for him while I get my things."

"That is not what watchers do."

Holding her head up, "And slayers are not suppose to try and pass biology. Were to fight off evil."

"And live a life. Now go get your books, you are wasting time arguing with me." Pushing her to the doors.

Sighing, "Has anyone told you that you are a pain in the butt?" Buffy asked.

"That just happens to be a bonus." He told her.

"I think that you have been hanging out with Kennedy to much."

Waving her off, "I believe that it is you who is my bad influence."

"You'd never buy me candy before if I had asked." Buffy pointed out.

Heading for his office, "You have enough energy as is. You do not need help from a sugary substance."

"Now you sound like my mother." Buffy followed him.

Giles looked back at her, "Go get your books now."

"You are no fun." Buffy moaned getting her things.

"I am not here to be fun, I am here to teach you things." He told her as she left the library.

Moments later Buffy came back and tried to finish her homework in time. With the help of Giles she finished it with ten minutes to spare. So Giles walked with her to class, to make sure she went to Biology.

Later that day Giles came out of his office engrossed in some paper work. He briefly looked up to see Kennedy come walking in.

Going to her side, "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"I am fine, I came by to talk with you." Heading for a chair.

Helping her in one before he started with the questions "What is it?" Sitting next to her.

"I got to talk with my sister today. And it's been awhile since I talked with her too."

"That is great. Right?" He asked.

Nodding, "It's fantastic, because I found out that she is pregnant."

"Wonderful." Giles said in glee.

Taking his hand, "But we have a predicament." Giles stomach dropped. "She is going into early labor now and the child is a preemie. The baby is 3 and half months early. And she wants me to be there because she is really scared and wants her sister, so I am going. Tonight."

"That is good, she needs you. Just take it easy with your wound." He warned.

Kennedy took a deep breath, "That isn't the predicament that is going to affect us."

"What is it then?" Seeing the sadness in her eyes.

Squeezing his hand in hers, "She is living in Rome."

Giles shot up like a rocket when he heard what was said, that was what he wasn't expecting.

"G it wont be for long. It's only going to be for a few months. Just where the baby is going to be ok and my sister of course."

"What about the guy she is with?" He asked.

Turning a little in the chair to see him better, "Is going to be there when he can, but he is one of the top surgeons at the hospital she is at."

"So it's not going to be very long, right? Just the few months?" Giles stopped just in her view.

Shrugging, "That's the thing, I am not really sure the exact amount. Just that it could take a few months."

"And you are leaving tonight." He stated.

Biting her bottom lip she nodded a yes, "But it might only be a few months. I just want to be there till Lucy and the baby are ok."

"That could be longer than a few months."

Kennedy painfully and slowly go up, "G Lucy means everything to me. And when she is in pain I am in pain. My sister and my niece need me. I leave on a 6:30 flight. I would love for you to see me off." Pushing through the pain Kennedy leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Giles watched Kennedy leave before sitting in the nearest chair. What was he to do? He didn't like this situation at all, but he knew Kennedy would do anything for her sister.

Kennedy's heart broke a little as she left the library. She didn't want to go, but she knew deep down that if she stayed she would never forgive herself. Especially if something more serious happened to her sister and her sister's baby.

Reaching home she slowly packed, making sure to pack everything that she was going to need. Not to mention get everything shut off and all while she was in Rome. After calling a cab to come and get her she stared at her suit case that laid on her bed. It was way to heavy to lift for her with the recent stab wound.

Glaring at her very heavy suitcase, "Curse you and your heaviness." Looking down at her wound "And curse you for making me completely and utterly useless."

The drive to the airport seemed like it took years instead of it being a 30 minute drive. When she checked in Kennedy went to locate her gate. She made sure to get some reading material for the extremely long flight.

Flipping though the book she got Kennedy looked up when someone moved in front of her, casting a shadow. "Where are you going?" Giles smiled.

"You came." She grinned, standing up.

Playing with his keys in his pockets, "Of course."

"I'm sorry."

Cocking his head, "For what?"

"We were just starting to really click. And I love the fact that I have someone to watch MacGyver with. You do like watching MacGyver right?"

Smiling, "You do have me hooked."

"Yay! But I am really sorry. Because I really like you G. I'm hoping that when I do come back we can pick up where we left off."

Nodding, "That sounds good."

"Can I call you?" Kennedy threw out.

"Excuse me."

Giggling, "While I'm in Rome, can I call you?"

"Yes, of course you can." He spit out real fast.

Kennedy's smile got even bigger, "Here." She went through her things and found a piece of paper then asked someone for a pen. "I don't have your number." Giles quickly wrote it down. "Now I can be only a phone call away."

"You really do not know how long you will be gone?" Hoping that the answer will have changed.

Making a sad face as she shook her head no, "Nope. But now that I have your number I can call you and let you know. And I want you to tell me everything that goes on here all right?"

"If you want me to."

Hitting him in the arm, "Of course I do. I care what happens. Especially what happens with you."

"Ok I will then." Rubbing his arm.

Pointing at him, "And don't forget, just because I am going to Rome does not keep you from explaining what the big deal is on Romeo and Juliet."

"It's a deal then."

"Fantastic. So when I return we will go on our second date and you can explain it to me."

Kennedy and Giles looked to the gate, her flight was being called. "Oh gosh this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." Kennedy turned back to Giles.

"Yes." Giles looked to the ground.

Kennedy threw her arms tightly around Giles; he wrapped his arms lightly around her as to not cause to much pain to her. The flight was called again.

Before Kennedy let go she whispered in his ear, "I'm coming back. Not even the hell mouth can keep me away." Giving him a kiss on the cheek she quickly left.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy just my character.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was creeping up on almost a year since Kennedy had left for Rome. She had made sure to call Giles everyday since the departure, but it was starting to wear on the two.

Giles was with the group at the Magic Box. He was in the back with Buffy going over some new training exercises while the others were in the front part of the store. When the two were done they made there way to the others. Kennedy had just walked in through the door as Giles walked into the room, dropping her bags at her feet. Everyone looked up staring at her. Giles made his way over to her looking at her as if she was a dream, some figment of his imagination.

"So that's Kennedy." Tara asked.

"We were starting to wonder if she was going to ever come back." Xander said.

Shrugging, "She's not that pretty." Anya said.

"Well I am hungry. How about you guys?" Willow looked to the others.

They all muttered a 'yes' as they made their way out. Everyone said 'hi' and Willow and Buffy gave Kennedy a hug as they passed her. Once they were alone Kennedy threw her arms around Giles and kissed him.

She licked her lips with a smile as the parted, "I've been wanting to do that for like ever."

He didn't even say anything, he just went in for another kiss. When the gang returned Giles and Kennedy were nowhere to be found.

"Looks like we won't be seeing Giles for the rest of the day." He smirked.

Anya hit him in the arm hard before going behind the counter.

Giles helped Kennedy bring her luggage inside her place. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today? I would of come and retrieved you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Setting her luggage down in her hands.

Placing the things he had next to hers, "More than you'll ever know. I am guessing your sister and niece are ok."

"Wouldn't be back in they weren't. But I didn't really want to talk about that, I have a different subject for us." Smirking at him.

Adjusting his glasses, "And that would be?"

Reaching at the bottom of her shirt, she slowly lifted it up. "A nice long bath." Removing her top. "I am oh so dirty. Care to join?" Making her way to the bathroom.

By the time Giles got there, the bath was drawn and bubbles were over flowing and Kennedy was already in. Giles stood in the door way staring.

"If you're not going to join me at least make yourself useful and grab a lufa. My back could use a good scrub." Pointing to the lufa hanging up on the shower head.

Getting what she asked for, he sat on the edge of the tub, by Kennedy's back. When Giles reached to scrub her she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Giles gasped making all ready laughing Kennedy laugh even harder. He climbed out soaked to the bone with a not so happy face.

Making a sad face, "Come on G that was a little funny."

"I am completely wet." Squeezing his tie.

Blowing some bubbles, "Guess you're going to have to join me now."

"How is that going to solve my wet clothes dilemma?" Looking up at her.

"You have to do something while your clothes are in the dryer. Besides I have been itching for some real personal time with you."

Giles head shot up at her "Really?" He asked in shock.

"Why do you think I went straight to the magic shop instead of coming here?"

Giles' clothes never made it to the dryer, they found themselves on the tile floor of the bathroom instead.

After their long bath, the two wrapped themselves in towels and laid in bed. Kennedy rested her head on Giles chest. Giles wrapped an arm around her, running his hand through her hair. Kennedy was the first to fall asleep.

When Giles woke the next day he found himself alone in bed. His eyes fell on the door when he heard laughter on the other side. His clothes were dry when he retrieved them from the bathroom, which he was thankful for. Reaching Kennedy's living room he saw Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya.

"I hope you don't mind I called them over. I wanted to meet the new additions." Kennedy came up beside him handing Giles a cup of coffee. He looked her up and down quickly. Kennedy was in a over sized button up shirt that looked all to familiar "It's your shirt that was left when you were staying at my place while your place was being fumigated. And I have shorts on don't worry. It's just because they're really short and your shirt is big because you are built differently. Not to mention you're much taller than I am."

"Thanks." Still trying to register all that was going on.

Sitting on the couch Kennedy turned sideways a little to look at Giles, "Why didn't you tell me you guys blew up the high school?"

"Slipped my mind I guess." Making his way over to them.

Moving over as she glared at him, "I can't believe you forgot to tell me something so cool."

"Next time I blow up a school I will remember to tell you." Sitting next to her.

Taking a gulp of her drink, "Hell I'm planning on being there."

"How are things with your sister and the baby?" Tara asked.

Setting her half empty drink down, "Very well thank you. Lucy ended up getting real sick after giving birth and Ruby, the baby, was super tiny. But after sometime everything was ok. And Ruby is doing excellent for being born really early and all."

A few hours passed before everyone ended up leaving. Kennedy was happy to see them all again, but happier they were gone. Giles was in the living room picking up the mess that was left behind.

"You're not mad I invited them all over are you?" Helping Giles.

Heading for the kitchen, "Why would I be?"

"Just curious is all. What do you want to do now?" Kennedy asked as the placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

Turning to her, "I'm not sure. What were you thinking?"

"Let's go have some lunch. I am quite hungry." Placing her hands behind her back.

Leaning against the counter, "I would figured you would be tired after your trip."

"Is this your way of trying to get me back in bed?" Kennedy moved closer to Giles.

Giles' ears flushed, "Oh no, I…I was just saying because the flight is so long."

"G relax, I know what you meant. You're just so cute when you're flustered." Giving him a kiss before heading to her room.

Kennedy and Giles spent every second they could together. Giles had stayed over every night at Kennedy's since she returned. He had gone over to his place to go get some more clothes, when he returned he spotted Kennedy leaving her house.

Watching her climb in her car she sped off. Curious to where Kennedy was heading Giles followed her. He ended up following her to the next town over. She pulled into a cemetery and drove almost to the very back of the place.

Giles had parked the car just outside the cemetery hoping she hadn't seen him. Getting out of the car he went to find Kennedy. He found her standing in front of a tombstone. Next thing he knew she fell to her knees, sobbing so hard she could barely breath. After a few moments he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

He bent down next to her, placing a hand on her back, "I killed him G. I killed him, it was completely and utterly all my fault." She sobbed.

"Who Kennedy?" He softly asked.

Looking at the tombstone, "My husband, I killed my husband."

Giles looked over to see it was her dead husband. "I thought he had a heart attack."

"I…I lied because I couldn't face what I did." Placing her face in her hands.

Throwing a arm around her, "I highly doubt you killed him."

"You don't understand." Running to her car.

He caught up with her, "Why don't you tell me then?"

"I can't." Burying herself into his chest.

Wrapping his arms around Kennedy, "You can."

Sniffling, she leaned against her car and slowly slid to the floor, "We were coming back from a party. Jack wasn't feeling good so I said I'd drive. And I started to fall asleep at the wheel. I jerked awake just in time to see a animal in the middle of the street. I swerved to get out of the way from it and the car flipped over." She paused to cry, Giles sat next to her and Kennedy curled up to him. "When I came to I was still in the car that was upside down and Jack was not in it. I crawled out in pain and panic wondering where he was. When I got to my feet I found Jack laying in the middle of the road. When I ran to his side he was coughing hard and spitting up blood. Oh god he was in so much pain. Next thing I knew he died in my arms, you know that? In these very arms." Holding them up.

"Is that why you came to Sunnydale?" He asked.

Wiping a few tears away, "Yes. I was running away."

"What does that make me then?" Giles stood.

Looking up at a slightly irritated Giles, "What?"

"Am I just some guy you used to get over your dead husband?"

Getting up, "Oh god no, you were a breath of fresh air. I was drowning when I met you. Jack had been dead a year when I came to Sunnydale. Living here was making it hard for me to move on. Then when I met you, everything seemed to fall into place. That I can move on. When I went to Rome I realize that going a day without you is impossible and that I was over my husband and ready to move on. I am ready to start a new life and that is with you."

"What about the fact that you neglected to tell me this about you and your husband?" He said angrily.

Sighing, "There is no answer I can give you that you are going to like."

"Try me."

Sniffling, "I wanted to forget my past and start a new. Start a fresh new life with you and everyone I made friends with in Sunnydale."

"You still could of told me."

Looking to the floor, "I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me now."

"I cannot."

Tilting her head a little "Cannot?"

"I cannot do that because I love you and I never want to go a day without you again." He told her.

Kennedy jumped into Giles arms, the momentum from her caused them to fall over. She sat up straddling him.

Grinning, "Do you really mean that?" Kennedy asked.

"Yes." Propping himself up on his elbows.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard, "I am very sorry for not telling you that sooner."

"You had your reasons, just don't do it again." He kissed her back.

Getting up, "I make no promises."

"So you'd lie to me again?" Getting up as well.

"What if I have this really awesome present for like your birthday or Christmas or something and I want it to be a surprise? Can I lie to you then?"

Brushing himself off, "That is ok."

"What if Buffy, Willow or Xander have a surprise for you and include me in it? Is it ok to lie to you then?" Reaching her car.

Moving in front of her, "Yes."

"What if…" Giles placed a hand on her mouth to get her to stop. Moving his hand away, "Could of just said stop."

Placing his hands behind him, "I liked this way better. Oh and one more thing and I will never inquire about it again. Why did you visit Jacks grave today?"

"Today is the anniversary of the accident and his death." Kennedy softly answered.

Giles gave her a hug, "It's going to be ok."

"When do you think the guilt will stop?" Looking up at him.

Tucking some hair behind her ear, "I don't know honestly. You were in a tremendous accident. Could be awhile."

"No the guilt for moving on? I know it's mean, but he was my husband."

Letting her go, "Do you love me?"

"What?"

Taking a step back, "Do you love me? You give me this long thing about not wanting to be without me. And I tell you that I love you and you're feeling guilty for moving on."

"I do though." Tears streaming down her face.

"See right there! You cannot even tell me you love me." When Kennedy went to speak Giles threw up a hand and walked off. Kennedy fell against her car crying harder than before.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Buffy just my character.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Kennedy drove straight from the cemetery to Giles place. She needed to talk with him, but she didn't find him there. She thought he had to come home at some point, so Kennedy camped out front waiting for him. She fell asleep waiting for him out front.

She tried the Magic Box the next day after she woke. Barging through the door she found him with the others. "There you are you jerk. I waited outside your place all freaking night long."

"Why?" Moving around the counter.

Fuming, "I wonder why. We need to talk."

Everyone else go up, "We should go." Buffy said.

"No stay. Apparently by the sound of it he doesn't really want to talk. So I just have this to say to him. If you didn't storm off yesterday and let me explain why I feel the way I do you would of found this out-I do love you. I love you so much it scares me. And I feel horrible because I didn't think I could love someone more than I did my dead husband. That is why I felt guilty for moving on." Kennedy stormed from the store leaving everyone in her wake.

The group looked to Giles. "What did you do?" Anya asked.

Giles didn't bother answering Anya, he just went after Kennedy without a word. Every where he looked he came up empty. Sitting in his car at a stop sign Giles sighed. He racked his brain to where she could possibly be. Then he thought of somewhere she might be.

Giles found her standing in the court yard of the school where they first met. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be somewhere where things were simpler. Here was the only place I could think of." Kennedy looked in her hand after Giles placed something in it. He handed her a Crunch bar. "Guess we both have a lot of sorry's to be making up to each other." Linking her free hand with his.

Giles brought it up to his lips. "Guess so." He said before kissing her hand.

"So I have an idea on how we can start these apologies to one another." Kennedy turned to him.

Scrunching his eyes, "What?"

The two sat outside the local coffee shop with their drinks in hand and talking.

"I still refuse to believe death was their only option. They were what 13 or 14? How would they know that they had no way out?"

Sighing, "Only you could completely not find Romeo and Juliet a great romance."

"Because it's not! It's a tragedy of two teens who took their lives. Two young kids will never get to see another sunrise or sunset again; Juliet will never know the joy of giving birth and Romeo will never know what it's like to be a father. Neither will know what it will be like to hold their child for the first time. They never got to grow old, experiencing what life is. So tell me again how that is supposed to be a romantic tragedy 'cause all I see is a tragedy."

Setting his empty cup down, "When you put it like that I can see why you are unable to find it a great love story. Now it's making me have doubts about it too."

"I can't see why a great love like that would be easily thrown away. If you had it, wouldn't you fight for it so you could enjoy it?"

Taking Kennedy's hand, "I have something to tell you."

"Okay." She slowly said as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Placing his spare hand on top of hers so his hands made a sandwich with hers in the middle, "I haven't told the others yet, but I wanted to tell you this first. I am going back to England and I want you to come with me."

"What? Why?" Kennedy pulled her hand from Giles' grip.

"I have done everything I was meant to do here."

Placing a hand on her chest, "And you want me to move to England with you?"

"More than anything."

Inhaling a deep breath though her nose as she stood. Giles sat there staring at her back.

Placing her hands on her hips Kennedy slowly turned back to Giles, "How's the weather in England?" She asked.

"Your saying yes?" He quickly rose from the bench.

Holding up a finger, "Just a few things. I get to bring everything I own, England better play MacGyver and last but not least if I get rained on constantly we're coming back."

"Of course, they're called DVD's and it does not rain as much as you would think." Wrapping his arms around her.

Hugging him back, "England better be fun." But telling people they were moving to England didn't go over to well.

The two sat at the airport, Kennedy's head rested on Giles shoulder as he flipped through a newspaper. Kennedy tapped Giles' shoulder, when he looked to her she pointed straight ahead. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya were there.

The group stood there saying their good bye as their flight was being called. Kennedy was of course getting teary eyed .

Some time had passed since the two had left for England. Giles returned when Willow went on her witch rampage.

Buffy and him were sitting in the Magic Shop. Xander was on his way from bringing Willow back.

"How is Kennedy?" Buffy asked.

Looking up from the book in his hands, "She's good. Stayed behind to help the others."

"I would of thought for sure that she would of come." Buffy said.

Closing the book he had, "Well she wanted to, but her sister came for a surprise visit with her niece"

"Oh Giles and you had to come here." Buffy made a sad face.

Sighing, "It's ok. Her sister does not really care for me."

"How can she not like you? You're nice and sweet; not to mention you would do anything for Kennedy….When did you two meet?" Buffy said.

Placing the book on the table, "She came for a visit when we first moved to England. Lucy does not really approve of the age difference between the two of us."

Both heads shot to the door of the Magic Shop to see Xander and Willow walk in. Willow ended up going to England with Giles.

Giles pulled up to the house with Willow in the passenger seat. Kennedy was sitting out front with what Willow guessed was her sister. She knew they were twins, but she wasn't prepared for how much they looked alike. Willow thought if they didn't have different hair colors she wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. Willow saw the unpleasant face Kennedy's sister made when Kennedy ran over to Giles giving him a kiss and a hug.

"Hey Willow." She called going over to her and giving her a huge hug.

"Hi Kennedy" She softly said.

Taking her hand, "Come on, I want you to meet my sister. G, we can get the bags later." She called over her shoulders.

As Kennedy was introducing Willow to Lucy, a little girl no more than three or four came walking out as a little boy came crawling to the door. Lucy went for the girl as Kennedy went for the little boy.

"Willow I would like you to meet my niece Ruby. And this little guy is David. He belongs to G and myself."

Her eyes got big as her head went to Kennedy. "You had a kid!"

"Found out a week after we came here. He's about a year." David outstretched his arms to Giles when he got close.

Taking David from Kennedy, "Why don't David and I show you where you'll be staying tonight." Giles told Willow.

"Why is she here again?" Lucy switched Ruby from one hip to the other as the others disappeared inside.

Heading towards the car, "She needs help that only G can give her. And no it's not that help you are thinking of Lucy. I have faith in him and I believe he will never stray." Going to the trunk.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy moved next to her sister.

Grabbing a suitcase, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Ken, come on I'm your sister. You're obligated to tell me." She wined.

Reaching for another piece of luggage, "No 'cause I don't even know if it's ok for me to tell. And if you weren't holding Ruby I'd so hit you right now. You know how much I hate being called Ken."

"Fine don't tell me, it's not like I'm family or anything." Heading for inside only to stop at the front door. "I'm going to leave for home tomorrow morning. Ken." Kennedy gave Lucy a death glare from hell.

Giles and Kennedy were outside with David the next day. He was in his baby trend walker scooting around and giggling. They were enjoying some tea as Willow stepped out.

Smiling, "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Kennedy asked.

"All right." Joining them.

Giles finished off his tea, "Will, just relax. I'm heading over to talk with the others. This afternoon I will come and get you. Ok?"

"Ok" Willow lightly answered.

Giles touched her shoulder before saying good bye to them all. Willow kept sneaking glances at Kennedy as she got herself some tea.

"If you have something to say, say it." Reaching for her cup.

Willow's ears turned red, "Well….it's just…."

"Will it's ok, if you have something to ask you are more than welcome to ask." Kennedy smiled.

Taking a breath, "Why didn't you tell us you and Giles had a kid or even got married? We would of wanted to come to the wedding."

"David was our unexpected miracle. And G and I are not married. He hasn't even asked me yet. But I am hoping soon."

"I figured he would of asked when you found out you were pregnant."

Refilling her cup, "He knows that I want to get married but because we both want to and are ready, not because of a pregnancy. Don't get me wrong we're both really happy to have David, but we will do it when we both fell the time is right. Besides there is no way we are getting married and not inviting you guys."

"Then why didn't you tell us about David?"

Taking a sip first, "We were going to come for Christmas; make it a surprise, but G came down with the flu. Then we were going to come there for David's first birthday, but that's when the as I like to call them the witch people felt something big going to happen. And G went to go help you three days after David's first birthday" Willow looked away shamefully. "Willow it's ok. We want you to be safe. I tell David all the time about his Aunt Willow and Aunt Buffy and Uncle Xander."

"Really?" Willow looked over to David.

Nodding, "You're like family to G so that means you're family to David and myself."

"I've never been a Aunt before."

Heading for David as he stared to fuss, "It's so much fun."

"Is he going to be a watcher?"

Coming back to the table, "I think we might have him do that, but let him know that if he wants to do something different he can."

Willow ended up taking a nap before Giles came back for her. They were gone all day and well into the night. Kennedy awoke slightly when she felt Giles crawl into bed with her.

Rolling over to face him "How'd things go?"

"All right. It's going to take awhile till she will be ok." Wrapping an arm around Kennedy's waist.

Snuggling up to him, "Is she going to be staying with us?"

"Not at first. Willow is going to stay with the others for awhile first."

Giving him a kiss, "Well I hope she comes back soon. She was playing with David this morning and he adores her. They were too cute together."

"I bet. Now back to sleep…early morning."

Moaning sadly, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, I know. I am just so exhausted." He yawned.

Linking her hand with the one Giles had wrapped around her waist, "I'll give you that one. You have a few days pass, but remember the love of your life has needs."

"So do I, but exhaustion is getting the better of me right now." Closing his eyes.

The two fell asleep to the warmth of each other and the sound of their breathing. David loved when he got to see Willow. He would light up every time she came into the room.

A year passed and David was now two. He was watching through the window as he waited. Willow was coming to live with them. When Giles and Willow pulled up he went running up to her.

"You're early." Kennedy grinned exiting the house.

Walking over with some luggage, "Figured she could leave earlier than expected." Giles smiled.

"Score. I bet by the time you bring your stuff up to your room lunch will be ready."

Willow looked to David who was in her hands now. "Do you want to help Auntie Willow bring her things to her room?" She smiled.

David gasped with a big grin on his face before nodding a yes. Giles and Kennedy stood outside as the two went inside.

"She looks good. How is she doing?" Kennedy asked.

"Good. She is doing much better, but she needs more time and help."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well I'm glad she's here. She should be with family." Giving Giles a kiss.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Buffy just my character.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Giles had shown up unannounced the day before on the Summer's doorstep with three slayers. Everyone was surprised to see him back. The next day as Buffy came down for breakfast the door bell rang. Answering it, she opened the door to find a very pregnant Kennedy holding onto some girls ear.

"Take her before I rip this teeny boppers head right off her neck." Pushing the girl in before waddling through the threshold.

Looking Kennedy up and down, "You're…..you're pregnant."

"With a set of twins. Where's G?"

Coming around the corner "Kennedy? What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"The midget slayer in training showed up on our door step. So here we are." Sucking some air through her teeth as she winced in pain, placing a hand on her stomach.

Giles went to her side, "What's wrong?"

"They won't stop kicking. I swear G if I end up with three boys you're sleeping on the couch for a very long time."

"I thought you said you were having twins." Buffy said in confusion.

Rubbing her stomach, "I am, but we have a three year old boy back home."

"Giles, when were you going to tell us this? And how come Willow didn't say anything?"

Holding up a hand, "We asked her not to. We were going to surprise you, but considering the circumstances you get to find out this way." Kennedy told her.

The others finally joined them. "Whoa Kennedy you're huge!" Xander gasped.

"Geez you act like you've never seen a pregnant person before. Now can we take the shock of me being huge to the dining room for some breakfast? I'm starving. Oh and that's your guys new edition." Pointing to the girl she had brought before making her way to the table.

Willow gave Kennedy a hug before sitting next to her. "How is David?" She asked.

"He is doing fine; he misses you a lot. How about you?"

Smiling, "I'm doing fine and I miss him too."

"Who is this David? Your boyfriend?" Xander made a silly voice placing some food on the table.

The two looked to her. "Guess G didn't tell you. David is our three year old son."

"Guess he neglected to tell us that; right next to you being pregnant." Buffy looked at the kitchen where he was.

Dawn finally came downstairs for breakfast, "Kennedy! When did you get here?"

"Just now. I'd get up and give you a hug but the twins stopped kicking and I'd like to keep it that way."

Going over to give her a hug, "Oh my God congratulations."

"Well offer her another one-they have a three year old too." Xander commented.

Anya was walking in behind Xander. "So when did you two get married? Isn't that what people do? Get married then have kids."

"We're not. But I'm still waiting for him to ask me." She smirked when he walked in.

Giles rolled his eyes, handing her some tea; she thanked him as she took the cup from him. After breakfast Kennedy was ready for a nap. Willow let her use her room since the bathroom would be right there. Giles helped her up to the room.

Making sure she was comfy. "Tomorrow you are going home." He informed her.

"No, I want to stay here." She gave him a pleading look.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, "Its not safe for you here."

"Please don't send me away. I know it's dangerous, but I can't sit in England wondering how you are doing. I had a panic attack when you left to go get those girls."

Taking her hand in one of his as the other brushed some hair out of her face, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is. I started to think what if the last thing I see is you leaving? I can't live with that." Getting teary eyed.

Wiping the stray tear that escaped, "Why don't you take a nap? You had a long morning. We'll talk about this later."

"You're not going to win this." She huffed.

He crawled into bed next to her, "I know, but it never hurts to try."

"Will you sing to me?" She snuggled up to him.

Giles sang till she fell asleep at which point he returned downstairs. Buffy looked towards him. Xander and Anya took Dawn to school; Willow went to start the training with the slayers in the basement.

Buffy crossed her arms as she leaned against the sink in the kitchen, "Three kids huh?"

"I know." Cleaning his glasses.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you have a three year old son and two more on the way?" Buffy asked.

Placing his hands in his pocket, "Things have been a little busy."

"Still would've been nice to hear that you have kids." She gave him a sad face.

"I know and I am terribly sorry." Giles apologized.

Leaning on the island in the kitchen, "So when are you going to ask Kennedy to marry you?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask her before Willow's incident, but now I'm not sure." Giles replied.

Smiling, "So you have the ring already! What does it look like? Was it expensive?" Giles reached in his pocket and pulled it out to show Buffy. She gasped when she saw it. "This is so pretty."

"What is so pretty?" Willow walked into the kitchen.

Buffy handed her the ring. "Giles this is beautiful! When are you going to ask her?"

"He doesn't know yet." Buffy answered.

Willow gasped, "You should ask her where the two of you first met!"

"That would be so romantic." Buffy added with much enthusiasm.

Giles took the ring back, "I have a place already picked out. When is another question."

"Where you first met would have been so romantic." Willow sighed.

Glaring at them, "Don't you two have things to get to?" They both giggled, scattering like mice.

The house was quiet when Kennedy came downstairs. Searching the place she found it empty. Going into the kitchen she heard noise from the basement. So she waddled herself to the racket.

"Wow! You sure are huge. What are you having? An army?" Spike gasped.

Giving him the dirtiest look she could muster, "It's twins you halfwit. Do you guys have more people I haven't seen since I got here to remind me that I am the size of a whale?" Looking over to Willow.

"Who's is it?" Spiked asked.

Sitting on the bed next to him, "G's. So when did they lock you up like an criminal?"

"Didn't think the old man had it in him. And about a month ago."

Laughing, "Would of never pegged you for someone who would be ok with being chained up."

"Figured you would be like the others and not sit next to me because of the hate you have for me."

Giving him a tired look, "I am pregnant for the second time in my life, with twins mind you; I am not up for hating people. Especially you-you take too much energy."

"Well aren't you two some breeding bunnies." He joked.

Kennedy hit him. "Not funny. So what's going on here?" Looking up at the group.

"Slayer training." Spike answered.

Watching them, "There a very winy bunch aren't they?"

"You have no idea." Spike rolled his eyes.

Turning her attention back to him, "So what's this I hear about you having a chip in your noggin?"

"Well aren't you full of questions? It got put in me by some government project thing that one of Buffy's ex-lovers worked for." He answered with anger dripping from his voice.

Poking him in the cheek with her finger, "Still look like the same to me. What does it do?"

"Can't bite humans." Slapping her hand away, she winced a little. "Oh come on I did not hit you that hard."

Kennedy grabbed his hand, "No, one of the babies is kicking. Feel." Placing his hand on her stomach where the kicking was taking place.

"That is creepy." Feeling the foot.

Smiling, "I know right?"

"What is going on here?" Some anger was laced in Giles voiced.

Kennedy's and Spike's head shot up to him; Spike removed his hand so fast it looked like he was touching something hot. "One of the babies were kicking. I was having Spike take a feel."

"You shouldn't be down here." Pulling her up off the bed.

"I shouldn't be in a lot of places, but it doesn't stop me from being there." Letting Giles help her up.

Frustrated, "Can you this one time listen to me?"

"It's not like he can actually hurt me. He's a cute little puppy now." Leaning over and pinching his cheeks.

Spike swatted her hands away. "I am glad you find all of this a joke." Giles walked away.

"He is wound so damn tight." Kennedy shook her head before going after him.

Finding him on the front porch, she slowly got down, sitting next to him.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She said.

"I should be the one to apologize. I just do not trust Spike." Taking her hand.

Placing his hand on her stomach, "They both kick every time I see you."

"Really?" He smiled.

Nodding, "Now remember the feeling when you felt David kick or the twins. Because that anger and meanness you show Spike is what got him in this position in the first place. Just because we don't care for a person doesn't give us the right to mistreat them. It would do us all some good to be kind to the guy."

"But this is Spike we're talking about. He is a killer."

Throwing a hand up, "And so are you. Except you were always killing evil and his shifted from good to evil."

"But he killed innocent people."

"So were the people you killed. They were just embodied by evil."

Pulling his hand away from her, "You're defending him!" Giles said.

"What I am saying is you are not helping the situation, you're adding to it. You expect the man to be good, do good things and change, but how? You are nothing but awful to him. How can he change when everyone around him expects him to fail?"

Removing his glasses, "Why are you so nice?"

"It's these damn hormones. Now play nice with the walking corpse in the basement." Pointing her finger at him.

Giles smiled wrapping an arm around her, "How can you be so nice after everything he has done is astonishing."

"Because I wouldn't want the guilt of all those people I killed on my shoulders."

"Could of just let me not like the guy." Resting his head on hers.

Getting up, "Downfall of impregnating me. And so help me, the doctor better be right that one of the twins is a girl. Because if I am not getting one you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life."

"There is no chance I can change your mind in going back home?" Following her inside.

Shaking her head, "None whatsoever."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Buffy just my character.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Buffy was having a training exercise outside with the girls; Giles was of course out there with them, helping. When he came in the house to get a drink he heard Kennedy's laughter coming from the living room.

Kennedy and Spike were sitting in the living room, his hand was on her stomach again.

"How is the training going?" She smiled setting her tea down.

Hands going to his waist, "Just fine. What's going on here?" He asked.

"The kids started kicking, waking me up from my nap. Do you know how much it hurts to have four little feet kicking your insides? It's a lot of pain! So I came down to make tea and Spike was nice enough to offer to make it instead. So when he came in here with the tea they were still kicking and I told him he should take a feel. It's weird having that many feet kicking." She grinned.

Spike scooted away from Kennedy. "Why don't you go see if Willow needs any help with anything." Giles suggested.

"She's not here; she stepped out for a brief moment. Oh and since you are here Leslie is going to be calling in a hour so we can talk to David." She told him.

Giving Spike a quick dirty look, "If you need anything I'm just out back." Giles slowly left the room.

"He really does not like me."

Kennedy sighed, "Not really, but I'm working on it."

"What is the real reason you don't hate me?" Spike asked her.

Grabbing her drink, "You had to be good at some point. And now for whatever reason besides that chip in your noggin, you want to be good again. Who am I to deny you such things?"

"Maybe you should talk to that old man of yours. I don't think he has gotten that memo yet." Getting himself a cup.

"He is coming around, slowly but surely. Hey can I see your fangs?" She smiled.

Changing, "Sure."

"Wow. Can…can I touch them?" Reaching towards Spike.

Leaning forward, "Sure."

"That is kind of awesome." Feeling Spikes teeth.

Pulling them back in, "Never had that reaction before."

"Well I have never had tea with a vampire before so I guess we're kind of even."

The time finally came when they had to deal with the hell mouth directly. It was the night before the big day and everyone was trying to stay calm.

Kennedy was out back on the porch wrapped in a blanket when Giles joined her. She moved so they both could share the blanket.

"You know what you'll be doing?" He asked her.

Snuggling up to him, "Yes, drive the bus."

"I know you would rather be inside helping."

Sighing, "But I am safer on the bus being ready to drive us to safety."

"You did not want to go back to England like I suggested."

Looking up at him, "We need names." Quickly changing the subject, feeling a fight might come if they continued down this path.

"We do have names Kennedy." He looked at her in confusion.

Giggling, "No silly, the kids. We can't keeping calling them the twins."

"What names did you have in mind?" He asked.

Licking her lips, "I don't know, but I wanted to name them before you went into that school tomorrow."

Buffy popped her head out the door, "Hey we need you."

"We can talk about this later when I am done." Getting up.

"But G this is the naming of our children." Kennedy said sternly.

Giving her a kiss on her head, "Yes I know. That is why I will be right back." After disappearing inside he was soon replaced with Spike. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Was coming back from a walk." Sitting next to her.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, "This hell mouth is really starting to work my last nerve. They are so busy planning that G can't sit with me for ten minutes to discuss the naming of our two kids."

"You are this far along and you don't know what to call the little tikes?"

Resting her head back, "I just don't get it though. It was so easy to name David. We had the name within two weeks."

"It's only because both your minds are elsewhere."

Tilting her head to Spike, "When did you become so wise?" Kennedy smiled.

"Many, many years of so-called living." He joked.

Reaching over, Kennedy patted him on the head, "Awe you're a wise little puppy."

"I am not some animal." He growled.

Laughing, "But Spike is a dogs name."

"It was because I used spikes to torture my victims you silly girl."

The laughing stopped, but a smile still played on her lips, "Well I know that, but I am not telling my kids that is the reason your name is Spike."

"You're going to tell your kids about me?" Shocked she would even say anything to them.

Wrapping the blanket a little tighter around herself, "Why wouldn't I? You're my friend; it would be a very douche move on my part if I didn't tell my kids about you. Especially since David already knows about Willow, Buffy, Xander and Anya."

"What about Giles? He doesn't exactly share the same views as you." Spike pointed his thumb at the house.

Kennedy rubbed her belly. "He needs to stop being a stick in the mud along with the others. You're good enough to fight on their side, but not good enough to be called their friend. That seems like stupid logic to me."

"You're not as horrible as I pegged you out to be." Spike confessed.

Her eyebrows crinkled as she looked at him, "Me horrible? Where did you get such a silly notion?"

"I just figured anyone who can sleep with that grumpy old Brit had to be just like the guy."

Rolling her eyes at him, "I believe all the years of drinking blood has warped that brain of yours." Poking him in the head.

"I believe you are wrong about that." Hitting her hand away.

Snorting, "I have only been wrong once in my entire life and this isn't it."

"What was that one thing you were wrong about?" Spike inquired.

Holding up one finger, "That last drink on my 21st birthday. I never thought I could throw up so much in my life."

"You didn't happen to get pictures of that?" Smiled Spike.

Getting up, still wrapped in the blanket, "Made sure there was no evidence."

"Hey Kennedy." Spiked called after her.

Stopping at the back door, "Yes?"

"I have a name for that boy of yours."

Smiling, "What is it?"

"Spike."

Laughing, "I am not naming him Spike."

"It's a good name."

Facing him, "What is your real name?"

"William." He simply answered.

"Now that is a good name….a great name." Going back inside.

Kennedy was asleep when Giles finished with Buffy and the others. She let out a little moan when she felt his arm wrap around her.

The next day came way too soon and the house was quiet as they ate breakfast. They silently gathered there things and headed for the school. As everyone filed out of the bus Giles made sure to be the last one off.

He could tell Kennedy was fighting back tears, she was trying hard to be tough for him. "You be careful now you hear?"

"Of course, I would not have it any other way."

Kennedy cupped his face and kissed him, " I love you Rupert Giles."

"I love you Kennedy Brown." Giving her a kiss back.

Willow appeared in the door, "Giles we have to go."

"Ok." He called over his shoulder, "I won't be long." He told her climbing out of the bus.

Kennedy moved to the last step, "G!" She yelled after him and he turned to her, "Madeline Belle and William Graham for the kids."

Running back to her, "They are perfect." Kissing her cheek.

"You better come back to see these three kids grow up."

Squeezing her hand, "I promise." Joining back up with the group.

Kennedy climbed back on the bus and impatiently waited for them to return. As she waited her foot tapped which caused one of the kids to kick.

Looking down at her belly, "Sorry you two, mommy is just nervous for daddy and the others."

She wondered how they were doing; if any of them were hurt and if so how bad their injuries were. Then came the thought if any of them were killed. Kennedy's heart started to sink as she realized one of those killed could be Giles. She didn't want him hurt or anything; she needed him.

Linking her hands together, Kennedy closed her eyes and dropped her head, "Dear God if you are out there and listening, I know it has been awhile since I last sought you out. And yes I am sorry since the last time I called on you my husband was dying. And this time the love of my life and the father of my kids is in harms way trying to make this world a better place. But if you just this one time make sure he comes back to me alive and in one piece I will make sure to talk to you and see what is going on. Or ask how you are doing often. Heck I will take myself to church everyday for the rest of my life if G can come back to me. Because I don't think I could handle losing him…" Her head popped up at some noise. "Church here I come!" She cried in joy.

There, running up the path way, was a group of familiar faces. By the time they reached the bus it was up and ready to get the hell out of there. Giles was of course the last one on the bus; he yelled for her to drive. The bus seemed to not be moving fast enough for Kennedy's taste as she drove as fast as the bus would take them. She got just outside of town before pulling to a screeching halt. Giles came off the bus wrapping his arms around a waiting Kennedy.

"Get a room." Faith groaned seeing them kissing.

Kennedy giggled as they made their way to a giant hole in the ground that used to be Sunnydale.

Taking Giles' hand, "G?"

"Yes?" Looking at her.

Turing her gaze to him, "Can we go home now?"

Everyone laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "Of course we can."

**EPILOGUE**

Willow, Buffy and Xander came running down the hall of the hospital; all coming to an abrupt stop at the front desk.

"Miss, excuse me Miss, we're looking for a Kennedy Brown and a Rupert Giles." Buffy asked in a huff.

Looking up from her magazine, "What is the nature of your visit?" She asked in her English accent.

"They're with me." Giles appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry we're late." Willow said.

Giving a soft smile even though he looked like he hadn't slept in days, "It's alright. One cannot help what weather and planes do."

Giles ushered them to their destination. When they walked through the door of the hospital room Kennedy was holding one of the twins while her twin sister was holding the other.

Smiling when she saw them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I told you I had a surprise for you." Giles moved to her side.

As everyone awed and cooed over the babies the door opened and Lucy's husband walked in with their kid and David. His face lit up seeing Willow as he ran over to her.

"Buffy, Xander I would like for you to meet our oldest David." Kennedy introduced.

Giles and Kennedy had a full house, not only was Xander, Buffy and Willow staying with them, but her sister, her sister's husband and their kid Ruby as well.

A few days after Kennedy had returned to the house they were all outside enjoying the nice day. Willow and Buffy were with the twins playing with them while Xander was off playing with David and Ruby. Lucy's husband and Giles were off to the side discussing god knows what, leaving Kennedy and Lucy alone on the swing.

"I can't believe you put yourself in danger while pregnant with Madeline and William. What if something happened to you and the kids?" Lucy complained.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, "I was perfectly fine. G wasn't going to let anything happen to me. Besides we had a slayer not to mention a vampire with us. I highly doubt anything bad was going to happen to me."

"A vampire! Ken we grew up training to kill them." Lucy sat up.

Kennedy threw her hands up. She knew then that she shouldn't ever tell her sister where she got Williams name. "Not all of them are evil. Spike was totally nice. Besides I was just friends with the guy. Buffy was the one who had an actual relationship with one. Not Spike but some other guy from what I hear."

"What is wrong with you? Ever since you moved to Sunnydale and met that guy you seem different."

Glaring at her sister, "I changed the moment my husband died, thank you very much. And speaking of changed, what about you 'miss I have to criticize everything my sister does'"

"I don't do that."

Laughing as she shook her head, "You used to just get on my case for the clothes I would wear. Now I can't even take a step without you having some kind of snarky remark about it."

"That's because I want the best for you. Not to mention you put my niece and nephew in harms way." Pointing at her.

Sighing, "This is the best for me Lucy. I have everything I could ever possibly want and more; all with a man who loves me."

"Which I am still not too overly fond of you with someone so much older. But he has grown on me."

Crossing her arms, "Well you better start to really adore him. He is with us for life, whether you like it or not, all because of the kids."

"Don't remind me." Lucy groaned.

Giggling, "You'll come to really like him one of these days."

Giles came over with Lucy's husband, "It's time for the twins nap." He reminded her.

"All right." Kennedy and Giles went to retrieve the kids from Buffy and Willow.

Lucy, Lucy's husband and Ruby left a week after the twins were born; Willow, Xander and Buffy were going to leave a few days after the others.

Giles had covered Kennedy's eyes with a blindfold and was leading her out the back door. "G where are we going?" She giggled.

"It's a surprise." Bringing her over to his horse.

Helping her up. "We're taking your horse?"

"Just enjoy the ride." Climbing up behind her.

"How can I if I can't see where we are going?"

Reaching for the reigns Giles got the horse going, "Trust me." He whispered in her hear.

After awhile Giles was helping Kennedy off the horse. When he removed the blindfold she was over looking a vast land where the lush green grass spread as far as the eye could see. The scene was even complete with a creek stretched across the land. Kennedy couldn't tell where it began or where it ended.

"This is so beautiful G." Kennedy was blown away by what she was looking at.

When she turned around to face Giles after a long silence, she found him on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Took you long enough." She grinned holding her left hand out.

After he slipped the ring on, Kennedy threw her arms around him. "Do you think you could start calling me Rupert?" He suggested after a very long kiss.

"No, I like G better." She giggled.

**THE END**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Buffy. I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was my first Buffy The Vampire Slayer story. **  
**


End file.
